Gin Minowa (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Hero Clothes= |-|Civilian Clothes= |-|Mobile Game= |-|Light Novel= Summary Gin Minowa is one of the three main characters of the anime and light novel Washio Sumi is a Hero, which serves as a prequel to the first season of Yuki Yuna is a Hero. Gin is optimistic and cheerful, as well as energetic and strong-willed. She likes sports and often spends recess playing in schoolyard. At the time of the story taking place, she's a 6th-year elementary school student chosen by Taisha to fight Vertex as a Hero, along with Nogi Sonoko and Washio Sumi. Although not knowing each other well at first, Gin soon became friend with the two girls and they fought together to protect the world from the Vertex, evil creatures created by the Heavenly Gods to destroy humanity. During the fourth battle with Vertex, the girls got seriously injured by Scorpio's Vertex tail strike. Gin was the only one who was still able to fight and decided to defeat the Scorpio Vertex, the Cancer Vertex and the Sagittarius Vertex by herself. She was able to defeat the three Vertex at the cost of her life, thus saving her friends and the whole world. After her death, Taisha decided to modify the first Hero system in a way that could give the Heroes more power, implementing Mankai and fairies to help them and prevent them from ever dying. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''6-B, likely High 6-B Name: Gin Minowa Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero (Washio Sumi is a Hero) Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: '''Human, Hero, Magical Girl '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Creation (Can create twin axes), Enhanced Axemanship, Fire Manipulation w/ her axes (Her axes are able to generate fire, covering Gin in flames as she attacks), Ritual Magic (Can do a ritual to expose a Vertex Soul), Cyclone Spinning and Air Manipulation (Destroyed a van before whirling around fast enough to catch the parts of the van in a cyclone), Attack Reflection (Used her axes to reflect light bullets back into the sky), Transformation (From Base to Hero), Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Berserker Mode, Regeneration (Mid-Low. As of being a hero, Gin has her regenerative powers enhanced, even if they aren't comparable to Vertex's). Resistance to Cold Manipulation and Ice Manipulation. Attack Potency: '''At least Country Level', likely '''Large Country Level' (Stated to be stronger than both Sumi and Sonoko, and defeated the Scorpio, Sagittarius and Cancer Vertex by herself. The Scorpio Vertex alone has shown to be at least comparable to Takashima Yuna's Shuten-douji, a 50 teratons move, and Gin was able to defeat not only the Scorpio Vertex, but also the Cancer Vertex and the Sagittarius Vertex, who are slighty weaker than the Scorpio Vertex) Speed: FTL '(Was able to reflect several light bullets back into the sky) 'Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can lift two giant axes and move them at incredible speed) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Country Class, likely Large Country Class Durability: '''At least Country Level', likely '''Large Country Level '(Stated to have a higher defense than both Sumi and Sonoko, and took hits from three Vertex at once, but she was mortally wounded and died to protect the world and her two friends from the Vertex) Stamina: Very High '(Fought three Vertex at once even if she was mortally wounded) 'Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: Twin axes Intelligence: Average for her age Weaknesses: Tends to help people too much and can sacrifice her own life to save her friends. If she looses the will to go on, Gin can't become a Hero. Isn't able to go through Mankai and doesn't have a fairy, because both of them are introduced by the Taisha after Gin's death. '''NOTE: '''Credit to Yuki Yuna is a Hero Wiki Feats * Was able to defeat the Scorpio Vertex, the Sagittarius Vertex and the Cancer Vertex by herself at the cost of her own life. The Scorpio Vertex alone was able to take hits from Yuna Takashima's Ichimokure, which is as strong as thousands of nuclear weapons, without a single scratch. The Scorpio Vertex is at least comparable to Yuna Takashima's Shouten Douji, a 50 teratons move, and was barely scratched by first generation heroes Trump Cards, which are much more powerful than Yuna's Ichimokure. * Was able to cut though the Scorpio Vertex's tail and deflect the Cancer Vertex's tail strike. * Cut the Capricorn Vertex to pieces. * Smashed through the top of the Libra Vertex. * Cut the Aquarius Vertex to pieces, whom was able to tank Sumi's arrows. Those arrows are comparable to modern-day missiles. * Destroyed a van before whirling around fast enough to catch the parts of the van in a cyclone. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Gin Minowa) Gallery ginsumisonoko.jpg|Gin with Sumi and Sonoko ginkarin.png|Gin with her successor, Karin ginsonoko.jpg|Gin and her friend Sonoko gin1.jpg|Gin Minowa art (Credit to SubaruSumeragi) gin4.jpg|Gin Minowa artwork gin6.jpg|Gin's artwork in Yuki Yuna's CD gin7.png|Gin with her two axes gin8.jpg|Gin defeats three Vertex by sacrificing her life gin9.jpg|Gin defeats the three Vertex gin10.jpg|Gin using her move gin11.jpg|Gin with her best friends: Sumi and Sonoko (Hero uniform) gin12.jpg|Gin with her best friends: Sumi and Sonoko (School uniform) Gin_minowa.jpg|Gin Minowa in her base form gin with.jpg|Gin and her friends gin and.jpg|The three heroes of Washio Sumi is a Hero Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 6